


a blue box

by hurlinkandwit



Series: poetry through time and space [3]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Haiku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurlinkandwit/pseuds/hurlinkandwit
Summary: It's a haiku about the TARDIS. What more do you want me to say?
Series: poetry through time and space [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966933
Kudos: 1





	a blue box

**a blue box**

soft breeze and birdsong

in a meadow of flowers

enter: a blue box

**Author's Note:**

> Subscribe/bookmark the "poetry through time and space" series for daily Doctor Who poems.


End file.
